1. Field
The following description relates to a photodetector unit of an optical pickup that has a reduced height due to an improvement in an input/output terminal arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical pickups record and reproduce data to and from an information storage medium by condensing light emitted from a light source, focusing the light on the information storage medium, and receiving the light reflected by the information storage medium using a photodetector. For slim-type optical disc drives, it is desirable for optical pickups to be slim to further reduce the amount of parts and space needed to house the optical pickup.
To apply an optical pickup to slim apparatuses such as ultra books, there is a limit in the height of the optical pickup. Therefore, there is a desire to reduce the height of the optical pickup to make the optical pickup more compatible with slim apparatuses.